Belly Rub
by Rhadiox 2.0
Summary: Just another fancy charity ball for Bruce Wayne. Selina, however, doesn't seem to have the knack for fitting in.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Batman in any way.**

**I love Selina and Bruce. I don't mind some other pairings with Bruce, Wonder Woman being one of them. The problem is that she is immortal and she's just not Selina. Zantanna is different, but it was almost more like young love that never really went anywhere. Poison Ivy is evil; enough said. Andrea is a homicidal psycho. And Talia...Talia...I can't even put it into words. She's just nuts, and not in a good way. She's a sucky character and pisses me off to no end. Forbidden love or no, Bruce would never hook up with her. She's insane. You'll be able to see that in future fics of mine. Anyways, a lot of people write Selina and Bruce in costume. I'd like to take a look at their life outside of the costume. So we have this.**

**~Rhadiox**

* * *

><p>Wayne Enterprises was holding their annual Wayne Foundation's Charity Ball at the Gotham Highrise Hotel. The event was one that several looked forward too. Two guests however...<p>

"I really hate these kind of things." Selina grumbled.

"And you think I want to be here?" Bruce countered. "I could be working. But it's my obligation to be here."

"So, why do I have to be here?"

"Because the president of Wayne Enterprise's wouldn't be anything without his first lady."

"Don't try to sweet talk yourself out of this one." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you though."

It was strange. Selina Kyle had always knew she was in love with Batman, that was obvious. But, with Bruce, it was not a love at first fight sort of deal. They started slow and worked their way up. Then, when she found out she loved both Batman and Bruce Wayne, her heart broke a little inside. An inner struggle went on inside her to see who she really cared for. They were two totally different people with seemingly nothing in common.

Then Hush came to town and everything changed. She learned the Batman's identity, and she was pissed to say the least. How could Bruce have lied to her? All those times he could have told her, but he didn't. How he led her on with both identities. What calmed her anger, though, was his reaction to the situation. That night spoke wonders for their relationship. Instead of the Batman's usual crap of pushing people away, he instead invited her into his life. Not in so many words, but the Batman was man mainly seen, not heard. Of course, he went off on a tangent of reasons why their relationship would not work, but he ended his long drawn out monologue with four words that still rang in her head today. 'But I love you.'

It was the first time the Batman or Bruce had ever said those words. Most of the time, they were more implied or said in a way like 'I care about you' or 'I don't want to lose you'. Never before had the Batman simply say something she dreamed of every night since their first meeting. What made it even more astounding was that it was coming from two sides of one man. She could have probably figured out the identity of the Batman a long time ago, but she was afraid that the lack of masks would eventually kill Batman and Catwoman's relationship. On contrary, she could not be any happier. And, though Bruce would seldom say so, he too was also happy.

"Bruce Wayne, I was wondering where you were hiding."

'_Oh great. Veronica._' Selina rolled her eyes. Veronica Vreeland was a member of the Gotham City elite, and a wealthy socialite. Selina could not stand her. She was always fawning over Bruce like a giddy school girl; well, in between her marriages, and her latest divorce was just last week.

"Veronica, it's good to see you.." Bruce and Veronica hugged, almost causing Selina to gag. '_What a tramp._'

Bruce stepped aside. "I do believe you've met Selina before."

"Ah yes. Hello Selina." Veronica smiled and held out her hand.

Selina looked away, until Bruce gave her a little nudge and whispered in her ear. "Kitty play nice, or no belly rub later."

Selina grumbled, but shook Veronica's hand anyway. "Yes, it's nice to see you again, too." Selina said with a forced smile.

"So Bruce, what have you been doing lately? Haven't seen you around in quite awhile."

"Oh, I've been hanging around here and there. Can't run a company by sitting at a desk all day." Bruce answered.

"I understand. It's a hard life we live Bruce." Selina could only roll her eyes. '_This woman is something else._'

"You know, Veronica, you're quite a piece of work." She sarcastically remarked.

"Why thank you, Selina. I try."

'_Oh boy._' Selina tried to maintain her smile. "Your welcome, Veronica."

A waiter came up behind the group and tapped Bruce on the shoulder. "I beg you're pardon, sir, but you have a call waiting for you."

"Thanks." Bruce turned back to face the two ladies. "If you'll excuse me." He gave a quick kiss to Selina. "Play nice," Bruce reinforced his request.

Selina rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night and sighed. "Fine."

Bruce gave her another quick kiss and followed the waiter to the phones, leaving Selina to face Veronica alone. Selina took a sip of her drink.

"So any talk of tying the knot?"

Selina spewed her champagne from her mouth. "Excuse me?"

"You know, marriage; has he proposed yet?"

"No, no he hasn't." '_And even if he did, what business is it of yours?_'

Veronica put her hand to her chin. "Oh, so he's still a free man."

Selina used all her strength not to kill this woman where she stood. The only thing stopping her was her vow being reformed and also the reward she would receive later tonight if she played nice. "You do know Bruce is with me, right?"

"Darling, if I know one thing about Bruce, he goes through girls like fine wine. Hate to tell you this, but he's probably just using you."

Selina's right eye started to twitch. "Using me?" Her fist were clenched and her teeth were barred, her natural cat-like fangs giving her an almost feral look.

"Sorry, darling, but I've seen it all before. Usually he uses some poor bimbo and then ditches her within a months time."

"You know we've been together for a long time."

Veronica took a casual sip from her glass. "It's probably for some long term business venture or some publicity stunt. Could be anything. Bruce plays girls like you all the time. It's just his way."

That was the last straw for Selina. Veronica was on the floor before she even knew what hit her. Selina cracked her knuckles. "Then you obviously don't know much about Bruce." Selina headed for the main entrance, just as Bruce was about to walk back in. She grabbed Bruce by the arm and nearly pulled him off his feet.

"Selina? What-?

Selina silenced him with a lip crushing kiss. They parted and Bruce looked at his love with dazed and confused eyes. "We're going home and I want that belly rub you promised me. A nice, long belly rub."

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed it. Remember to R&amp;R and check out my other stories. Thanks a bunch.<strong>


End file.
